Of Dancing Stars
by xXAonoNYmouSPXx
Summary: They were from warring kingdoms. They were not meant to fall in love. He was supposed to die in that forest, to be left in a bloody heap, but she saved him. One-shot turned two-shot! RyoXMegumi! Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

On the day they met, he was a wounded soldier.

He was known as the dark knight that served the second branch of the royal family in the north. No one knew where he had come from except that he was taken in and became the aide of the White Owl Princess.

People called him a dog, loyal and obedient to his master's every wish. A Mad Dog- fierce in battle, ruthless and unmerciful. His reputation made troubadours sing him songs of glory and evil- to which he does not fail nor deny. He pays no heed to them. Knowing that they are all true, for he knows there is no other life for him than to be the loyal dog of the White Owl until his death.

They were at war with the other three kingdoms. His rivals, deemed as the Silver Bear of the South and the Red Lion of the East. He does not involve himself in politics, that's the duty of the royal family. Besides, all they will ask of him in the end is to decrease the forces of the enemy. Kill them, break their defenses, exploit their weaknesses, become a monster who bends to their will.

Then the inevitable happened.

He panted as heavily as he can, desperate to fill air in his lungs. Doing his best to ignore the stinging pain on his left arm.

' _Damn you Red Lion_ ' he curses him and then curses himself. Was he not as powerful as he thought he was? Did the lion just got lucky and foresaw an opening in his defenses? He hates it, hates the feeling of being bested. In reality, the fight between the Bear, Lion, and Dog, was a tie but that never counts as a victory nor a stalemate- there is no such term in their mindsets; no, their proud minds tell them they have failed.

And what of the Lady White Owl? He must go and return to her this instant. He'll be sure to face punishment later for not giving them an immediate victory. His pledge to the princess comes first. However, his body says otherwise as he lay in that ungraceful heap on the cold soil. He lost too much blood and his bones were dead tired from his fight. He does not even know where he is, except from the evident trees that loomed over him, he was in a forest.

A forest? A forest in the East, most likely. That is where the three had fought after all, near the East. Again he curses, to think that he would flee. Him! The Mad Dog, fleeing with his tail between his legs. Now he lies at death's mercy in the enemy's territory.

' _How degrading_ ' he consents to his weakness as he could barely raise a finger and his eyes start to cloud, feeling heavy. ' _Is this how I will fall?_ '

Suddenly, he hears the bristle of a bush, followed by a gasp. With his good eye, he sees a woman, her golden eyes and mouth wide and startled. Her blue hair tied into braids, the crown of her head hidden under a red hood.

Pure and innocent were his first impression and his last thoughts before finally succumbing into what he deduces as his eternal sleep.

* * *

Then his eyes flutter open to the feeling of something wet on his forehead. He still feels weak and his mind, still hazy. But his eyes were clear enough to notice the wooden roof over him.

"You're alive" he hears a soft voice beside him but he could not move his head. "I'm glad" he feels another dab of wet cloth on his face, the soft caress and cold water making him fall into slumber again.

* * *

He wakes up again and this time, he has enough strength to move his head. Looking around to see all wood and a boiling kettle hang over burning lumber in the middle of the room.

Ryo hears the soft patter of feet before a woman appeared through a curtain of stringed seashells. He then recognizes her amber eyes and before he knew it, she was before him with a small bowl.

She places her palm on his forehead "You still have a fever but it's not as worse as yesterday" she says and makes her way behind him "Here, you need to drink this to get better. Let me help you" she cradles his head up and the raven-haired, reflexively using all the strength he could muster into using his elbows to sit up.

She scoots the bowl to his lips and drinks up the warm liquid, tasting like water since his senses are still dull. Once he finishes the last drop, his head falls unceremoniously on her chest, making her squeak but otherwise, gently laid his head back down.

He pants, trying to regain his strength while hearing the faint sound of birds chirping and what sounded like chopping on wood.

When he gathered enough strength, he moves his head to the side, watching her chop vegetables while she hummed.

"Where am I?" he managed to say and the she turns towards him.

"I found you wounded in the forest. You are in my home"

"You…" he speaks slowly "Do you not know who I am?"

She stills, ceasing her cooking before turning to him, showing him in nothing more than a commoner's garb and apron, her hair tied into two braids laced with black ribbons.

"Do I have to?" she asks.

Ryo doesn't answer for a moment, letting his mind clear of the fog of his now-slight fever. Then he snaps, panic surged him internally when he realized that he's no longer clad in his armor but what most bothered him is his bandana.

Seeing him look from side to side, Megumi guessed on what might be going on in his mind before kneeling beside where he lay.

"Forgive me, but in order for me to heal your wounds, I had to remove your armor. I hid it in the storage underneath the house and while you were asleep, I-I took the liberty of cleaning and shining it, it was not that badly damaged- I-I hope you don't mind" she flushes and he blinks, when it doesn't look like he was going to respond, she puts her hand inside the pocket underneath her chest and produces a black kerchief, embroidered with the colors of blazing fire.

Somewhat alarmed, he sits up then takes it from her a bit hastily before opening and surveying it.

"It was tied around your head and c-covered in blood. I-it was also tattered a bit so I c-cleaned it and patched it up"

Hearing her words made him frown and look at her as if she's gone mad.

"You…" he drawled "cleaned and… sewed it back?"

She nods and he still looks confused.

Why? Because this piece of kerchief is imbued with powerful magic. It was an artifact that he had always kept in his person for as long as he can remember even before he was adopted by the royal family. The cloth held a magical power that gives him a different persona, one completely opposite and different from the lazy façade he publicly gives. Once he ties it around his head, raging fire of power overwhelms him, making his senses sharper, stronger, and more dangerous, making him a formidable foe in the battlefield. However, this magical item is somehow linked to only him, rendering it useless in the hands of another. In fact, it even reacts violently when touched by anyone other than him. Case in point why the Owl Princess never tried to repeat her actions to satisfy her curiosity when she reached out to the piece of cloth once. He was almost sentenced to be hanged due to that incident.

He checks his precious item carefully and noticed the small, clean patchwork in the material. Also noting the fresh scent of mint. So what the girl says is true? If so, then why didn't it reject her when she held it out to him? How was she even able to remove it from him?

Is it because the magic wore out during his fight? Did it degrade itself to be nothing more than any ordinary piece of cloth? It couldn't be though because when he yanked it from her lithe hands, his palm felt the strong sensation of power it possesses. The fire that gives him strength continues to run through the threads despite its cuts. And if he's honest, the magic even feels stronger now than before.

He wanted to test it to be sure but it's as if he was hit on the head by the back of a sword, making him clutch his head in pain.

Alarmed by the sudden headache, the girl quickly scrambles off before returning with a small bag. She instructs him to lie down and he could only obey. The golden-eyed placed the bag over his head and Ryo sighs, as he immediately felt relaxed as something cool spread all over his head, making the pain disappear in an instant.

"You should still rest more. You still need some time to recover after all" she adjusts the blanket over him "Your fever might be gone in a day or two but your wounds are still deep"

At this point, Ryo feels too relaxed to listen and the effects on his head made him sleepy again. But before he does fall into slumber, he turns his eyes to her.

"I will sleep" he concedes "But can you tie this around my wrist?" he shows her his bandana and she nods. Tying it around his right without question.

"It must be something special to you" she comments, watching his breathing become even and eyes close.

"Yes…" he whispers "It is"

* * *

For the next few days, the dark knight stayed in the girl's house. True to her word, his fever disappeared the following day but due to the severity of some of his wounds, he had no choice but to stay put and recuperate.

He's done nothing but eat, sleep, bathe, watch the birds fly by and let the girl change his bandages.

Oh and yes, he still does not know her name.

To be completely honest, he is bothered by two things. One being that why doesn't he feel the urgent need to return to his Lady? The contract forged allowed him that, so what is going on? Is it because he is in his weakened state? Is it because he has gone too far from her side? No, on rare times he was wounded in battle before (though not as awful as now) and he once travelled at the other side of the world but still felt the connection so why? Is there a barrier that surrounds this area to block off any magic? But he could still feel the magic on his kerchief.

The second one is his thoughts about the girl. Doubtful thoughts to be exact. She claims to not know him, any time he would have believed but at a time when war is raging? And the fact that a battle took place not too far from here is really suspicious. Savior or not, she's still a woman from the enemy kingdom. How would he know that he can trust her? Is she playing the nice card and then suddenly sell him out? Stab him in the back and sell him to the enemy forces? Then again, she's been nothing but kind and careful towards him. She blushes a lot but he suppose she's just naturally flustered. She doesn't meddle nor invade his space and so far he hasn't been food poisoned.

At that thought he had to applaud, realizing that she has very commendable cooking skills. Also, there's her touch. The way she carefully handles his wounds, light and pleasant. She has a healer's touch.

Then out of the blue, a little blue bird swoops in through her window and perch itself on her shoulder. It chirps and she visibly looked alarmed. Megumi turned towards Ryo- who was sitting casually by the window while letting his thoughts drift as he watches the clouds roll by.

"You must hide, please" she pleads, grasping his hand for him to stand up. Ryo questions why but all she says is, "I will not harm you. I promise, please trust me"

He sees the sincerity in her eyes and despite his doubtful thoughts, Ryo knows the meaning of gratitude so he concedes and lets the girl hide him behind a hidden wall he did not know of.

So he sat behind the wall, the gap between the screens being his only window from the hiding place. His red eyes saw her hastily brush herself up before the sound of loud knocking hit their ears.

She rushed through the seashell strings and he could hear sounds of joyful greetings. He watched her return to the room and the one that followed behind her- even though only clad with casual clothing, made his eyes widen. The red hair, confident smirk, and infamous scar on the right eyebrow is too infamous to be mistaken.

' _Red Lion_ ' Ryo's eyes narrowed, his hand making its way to the right side of his body where the wound starts to sting the moment he laid eyes on his foe.

He wanted to yank the screen open and exact his revenge towards the eastern knight. Unfortunately he can't- couldn't even. Not in this state though.

So despite his urge, he stayed put and watched the two people interact before him. He noticed the friendly manner between them.

"I'm sorry I didn't visit sooner Megumi" he apologizes, his palms pressed together "They wouldn't let me leave until I can ride my horse."

"It's alright Souma" she smiles "It makes me happier to know that you are feeling better. I take it that means you are fully healed then?"

"Not really" he rubs the back of his head sheepishly "I came here with a few ' _escorts'_ " he grumbles the word and Megumi giggles "I told them that I'll be fine coming here on my own, but the higher ups insisted"

She furrows her brows in worry and places her hand on his arm. Seeing her do that, somehow made Ryo feel uneasy.

"Where does it hurt?" she looks worriedly at the visible scar on his arm

"Not that one" he smiles and removes his shirt, showing her a muscular- almost flawless body (except with a few faint scars), with a clean bandage wrapped around his abdomen. Megumi traces her fingers over the white cloth. Soma closed an eye as he winces and she pulls back, muttering a quick apology.

In a way, Ryo felt pleasant seeing the redhead injured. He remembers through hazy memories how he swung a surely deep cut through his navel. He also recalls how his fist collided on the Silver Bear's face upon reflex when he poised his rapier by his throat. Then again, the Red Lion still sliced his sword across the Bear's back and pierced the blade through his side.

"Don't be sorry, Megumi!" he flails his hands "It's thanks to you that it didn't turn out to be as bad as it should have been." Shifting his hand underneath his pocket, he produced an empty glass bottle. "If it hadn't been for this potion, I might still be lying on the infirmary bed by now"

Ryo squints over the bottle he held. It looks awfully familiar…

Of course!

During their battle, the Red Lion took out a bottle shining with bright liquid. It perplexed him how he was able to stand up despite the damage on his body- wounds that were too severe to be cured even by the most potent healing potion known.

"I'm sorry I used it all up" Soma confesses "You saved my life Megumi, in fact, now that I think about it, you always have. So I just _had_ to come see you as soon as I can because if it had not been for your potion, I would have been dead by now" he grabs both of her hands, and for some reason, the raven-haired's throat became dry and his hands unconsciously fisted as he watched the redhead lean close and touch his forehead to the now-blushing girl. "I just had to say this to you personally Megumi… Thank you"

They stayed like that for a while with the Red Lion's sincere words floating in the air. Behind the wall, Ryo just can't help but hate the redhead even more. Not because he matched swords with him or because he's the enemy of his kingdom, but because of something else. Something that he can't explain. Just watching them so close makes him sick that it made his stomach churn and a part of him wishes to find any item he can use as a weapon and just finish the redhead where he stands right now.

The moment was broken by Megumi's giggle.

"You're wrong" she smiles "It was _you_ who saved _me_. Besides, you are my friend. I'll always do my best to help you" she stands up "Wait here, I'll go get some herbs for your stomach and I'll refill this bottle for you"

For the remainder of the Red Lion's visit, Ryo could vouch that they were truly, very close friends. They spoke of how things are faring, Megumi told him how she's finally adjusted to the provincial life- it seemed that she moved here not too many moons ago, and Soma told her the state of their other friends and how the war's been affecting everyone in the capital.

"They all miss you, Megumi. We all do" he said when she was done treating his stomach.

"I miss everyone too"

For a moment, Soma was silent before cautiously saying, "Are you sure you don't want to come back to the capital?"

When the words hit her ears, Megumi pressed her lips and looked down.

"I-I've given my recipes to the kingdom. I've already helped as much as I could"

"Yeah but, not all of them…" he indicates the special potion she gave to him. "I'm not going to push you but I'd just like you to know that people still believe in you. The people, the nurses and doctors, the royal guard, and even the royal family… they still believe that the Lunar Rabbit will come back one day"

In his hiding place, the Mad Dog's eyes widened significantly. He's heard tales of an extremely talented healer that once rid the plague that nearly wiped out the entire Western kingdom. No one knew who this person was for no one has really seen them. The healer only transacted and spoke through her emissaries, which were two white rabbits and a blue bird. Case in point when the White Owl's mother had fallen ill and they sought the help of the Lunar Rabbit. He was supposed to be tasked to find the emissaries but fortunately, she appears to be within the kingdom. This was all before the war struck, of course.

It said that the title of the Lunar Rabbit originated from a single family and has been passed down through the generations. He remembers that there has been a great search for this secret family which carried on for the last 100 years but in the end it resulted in failure.

"I have not heard of that title for a long time" Megumi says somewhat sadly. She looks up to Souma "You are the only one except for my… parents, who know who I am"

"And I am honored that you have told me" he shifts "You know that I can protect you better if you come with me to the capital. Especially after what happened…"

She shakes her head "Thank you, Souma, I know you do but I am happier here. Besides," her mouth forms a sweet smile "These people need me more" she takes a deep breath "Souma, when will this war end?"

The red lion crosses his arms over his chest, brows furrowing in seriousness "Until the North comes down from their high horse and atone for their sins. Ever since their last emperor died, Emperor Senzaemon, they've started attacking the other kingdoms without remorse. They continued to refuse our proposal for peace and kept on invading even the smallest towns. They would have nearly wiped out the entire population of the Northeastern kingdom if we were not able to aid them on time. We would have lost our friends, the Aldini brothers."

The dark knight's astonishment upon the revelation of the girl's identity subsided as Souma said all this. Ryo became very confused. How can that be? He was told that the East kidnapped the late Emperor. Because they wanted to conquer the North for their own, they took and held the Emperor hostage. All this time they've known that this war was to get back the kidnapped emperor. As for the 'invasions', those were absurd claims! He has not even set foot on the Northeastern kingdom.

"Plus there are those from the South. They have broken all alliances with them and accused them that the assassin who killed their Emperor came from them. I honestly do not know why they view us as enemies but they have also refused our offers for peace and alliance"

That cannot be right, the South was an ally of the East but the East betrayed them. They have been fighting with the South so that they would gain information about the emperor but they refused to negotiate.

"Oh! I almost forgot" Souma caught their attentions "Have you heard of anything weird lately, Megumi?"

"What do you mean?"

"See, since the last battle, me, the Silver Bear, and the Mad Dog were mortally wounded. I heard that the Silver Bear managed to survive but we were informed that the Mad Dog is still missing. Our spies told us that he has not yet returned to the North and is either missing or dead. If he is still alive, we suspect that he might still be around the border, trying to recuperate before returning to the North. Tell me, Megumi, have you seen anyone suspicious for the last few days?"

From behind the wall, Ryo swallowed a lump in his throat. Megumi looks away to the window and watched a bird fly by before answering.

"The birds have been singing beautifully, Souma. I assure you, I have not seen anyone suspicious. And if there is threat lingering, my rabbits would have told me"

The redhead nods "You're right. I was just making sure. You are my best friend since childhood Megumi, besides, I promised your folks that I will not let anything bad happen to you"

* * *

It was almost sundown when the Red Lion left. Megumi saw Souma out of the village, giving him a hug before going back to her tiny home up on a hill. However, when she returned, just as she passed through the string of seashells, the sharp edge of a giant, obsidian sword was poised at the tip of her throat.

Anyone would have either run and scream or stay frozen and shake with fear but she did not. Instead, her brows furrowed in worry, seeing the faint shaking of the sword as the wielder held the absurdly heavy weapon up in with one hand.

"Please drop your sword, you are not strong enough and you might open your wounds"

"Damn my wounds" he spat yet he hissed at the pain on his side, which was starting to sting "Why did you lie to him?"

"I do not lie"

"You have claimed that you did not know me, but it was obvious that you do, since you are well acquainted with the Red Lion. Why did you not tell him I was here? Do have a twisted plan in mind? Or is it because you are afraid that he will punish you in betrayal for helping a wounded enemy soldier?"

Her eyes squinted in irritation "Souma would never do that!"

"Then why?!" He nudged the sword further, causing Megumi to retreat until she hit a wall "If you sold me to him, your kingdom would have had the upper hand. I am the main force of the North, as is the Red Lion for the East and the Silver Bear for the South. You could have made a change. Without me, the Northern armies will be nothing. So why spare me? Just what are you playing at?!" he bellowed, eyes glaring and teeth seething in more confusion than anger.

Ryo's heaving breaths echoed around the small house, his hand barely holding the giant weapon up. Megumi closed her eyes, taking a deep breath before opening them again, eyes soft as she calmly spoke her answer.

"I do not lie. I did not lie to him" she repeats "Souma asked me if I have seen anyone suspicious. I did not" she gave him no time to retort and continued "I told him that if there is a threat lingering, my rabbits would have told me. And for the last few days, my rabbits have not told me anything of the sort" she places her hand on the heavy sword, slowly bringing it down and move closer to the wincing raven-haired.

His arm gave way from the heavy weight and the giant sword dissipates, scattering with its essence returning to the shadows. Ryo sits down, the magic to summon his sword was too much for his still-recuperating body. He feels as his body is made of lead and the fatigue makes him wish to sleep for a full day. Then he winces, the wound on his right indeed opened and blood oozed, spreading through the bandages.

Megumi kneels in front, carefully opening his bandages.

"I did not lie to you" she stares in his eyes before continuing "True, I have heard of the fearsome warriors from the other kingdoms. I have heard of the Silver Bear, blessed by breath of the Earth, senses as sharp and as keen as the most dangerous of animals. I have heard of the Red Lion, blessed by the Sun, whose power can make enemies quivering with fear. I have also heard of the Mad Dog, blessed by the dark sea, who's so fearsome that he can defeat a thousand armies on his own."

The hand that she placed on his wound starts to glow, and in an instant, Ryo feels a surge of warmth, relaxing his senses, making him sigh in relief.

"However, despite of that, I know that the Red Lion is Souma. My dear, brave, passionate, and kind friend who I grew up with since I was very little. But aside from him, I do not know the man who bears the name of the Silver Bear. Similar to that, I do not know the man behind the Mad Dog." She leans closer, her eyes and words full of sincerity and honesty "I do not know you"

And just like that, his wound stopped bleeding, Megumi returned with a fresh roll of clean bandages and wrapped it around his wound.

"I may be the Lunar Rabbit, but my power is not as effective against an injury inflicted by powerful magic such as the Red Lion's Sword of Sol. I know it will not mean as much but on behalf of the Red Lion, on behalf of my friend, I apologize" she bows her head.

The open display of weakness makes Ryo numb. His heart beats wildly in his chest, making him feel emotions he does not understand. Never has he experienced this and everything is oh so new. He does not know what to do.

He lowers his head "Why did you help me? If you did not see the Mad Dog, then who did you see?"

"I saw a man. A much wounded man determined to live. I saw a man wanting to see the sun and live for another day. He wanted to live and since I have the power to grant it, I saved him."

"Fool, he is a stranger. You do not know what he has done. You do not know how many lives he took, the number of families he caused such heartache by taking their beloved uncles, brothers, sons and fathers." He looks at her "You helped a dog, a worthless, disposable pawn, a mindless puppet whose purpose is only to obey his master's words. You saved no one"

"Perhaps. Perhaps it may have been a lost cause. Maybe I have wasted my time and energy. Maybe what I have done was a very bad mistake. But if you ask me again why I helped that man," she looks up and smiles "It's because I want to"

"You…" he finds himself tongue-tied, not knowing what to say. Then he finds the corners of his lips turning up, giving her a small, yet sincere smile "...are very strange"

He thanked her.

* * *

As the days rolled by, Ryo has been doing mediocre chores and tasks to spruce his muscles back into function (he reasons that but in truth, he figures that it is his best way in returning the favor). From sweeping the floor to washing the dishes, he's volunteered to do such menial labor until he has strength enough to chop down wood. Fortunately for him, the small village they reside in is a humble town close to the ocean. Their provincial setting kept them safe from any war. It was a perfect, secluded area to for anyone who wants to start anew. Everyone is kind and though they are familiar of the present war and the Three Swords (The Silver Bear, the Rapier of Gaia; the Red Lion, the Sword of Sol; and the Mad Dog, the Giant Sword of Abyss), they do not know what they look like.

And since he has to settle in wearing commoner's garbs, he will not have to fear walking around wearing his dark armor and rouse suspicion. As far as the villagers know, he is a private patient of the girl- Megumi, who came from the farlands for the purpose of recuperation. They do not know that she is the Lunar Rabbit, just a young woman who is very talented in healing. However, others would tease them of being lovers.

He would chop lumber for them in the nearby forest, accompany her to the market and carry her bags, they would even stop by the shore and just fish. It has been a while since he felt the cool breeze of the sea. He grew up in a port town after all. They kept at this until it became a routine, eventually, they became closer and he told her stories of what he can remember of his unpleasant childhood to the tales he went through under the royal family's errands. In turn, she too, opened up to him. She told him of her simple life, she even trusts him enough that she told him how she got her title and power as the Lunar Rabbit from her father, and how the war killed her family- resulting her to live in this provincial town to relief herself of her nightmare.

The time they spent together were not fruitless as they became closer and closer each day. What was once a denial cannot be overlooked anymore. His heart, never beat like this for anything- for anyone. His sword remains loyal to the White Owl but his heart, he discovers, beats for none other. He thought of it impossible. It has deprived him of it for years. Could not even remember the last time he felt such emotion- in fact, never.

And what's worse- better, is that she feels the same. She walked on dangerous waters. Heard the tales of a monster that nearly killed her friends, she saw the giant beast of the shadows with obsidian claws, razor teeth and blood-red eyes. However, she saw something else. Beneath all the exterior was a harmless boy. A boy just begging to be loved. Strong, passionate, loyal, gentle, and kind. She fell in love.

They both fell in love.

Even though his wounds are fully healed, even though he regained his strength to return to the battlefield, to return to his sworn princess, neither of them brought the topic into discussion. For neither of them wanted to.

Because it would mean that they will have to part.

However, such peaceful and carefree days did not last. The news spread like wildfire even to their secluded, provincial village. Even her bird and rabbits chorused her the same song. There will be an all-out attack to the North. Many days has passed and word that the Mad Dog has still not returned to the North. It was only a matter of time before they all assumed that he is dead.

 **~0~**

"Spirit is from the breed of the legendary Kazegami, the fastest horses to have ever raced the earth. I will lend him to you" she explained while securing the reins of the horse. Whispering words that he did not understand to the animal before continuing "As long as you follow the twin peaks and stay on the hidden path I told you in the Great Valley, I assure you, you will arrive at the North just in time with the East and South armies without being detected, maybe even sooner. I have also packed you some provisions, oh and I will lend you my bird to help guide you on the way"

She looks up, he does not answer, and he just stood there, torn. Even though he is already clad in full armor. Head down with the shadows of the night blocking her view of his face.

"Ryo?"

"I do not want to go" he whispers.

She looks away "You have to" she spoke with conviction but her shaking tells otherwise "You swore your sword, your service to the royal family of the North. Defying your oath will defile you of your honor as a knight"

"I do not care about my honor. That oath means nothing to me"

"Do not lie, Ryo" she looks up, smiling sadly at him "It does not suit you"

He does what he's always wanted to do. He stretches out his arms and hooks it around her. One around her head and the other, around her waist. Pulling her as close as he can to him without hurting her. They stay like that until she reciprocates, wrapping her arms around his back. Her height only granted her to lie her head on his armor but despite the hard metal, she could clearly hear the beat of his heart. It almost brought her to tears.

"I do not want to go" he whispers, breath close to her ear, lips almost kissing it. "I want to stay… with you"

"I would like that" she replies honestly "But you have to go"

"I know…"

He pulls back enough for him to see her face illuminated by the moonlight.

"I will find a way to end this war. Now that I know that all of this war was rigged, I will find a way. We can finally end this. And once this is all over," he takes her hands in his, kissing each of her knuckles "I will ask for the royal family to release me, whatever they ask me I will do it and once I am broken of my chains, I will return here" he looks into her eyes "and come back to you"

She smiles, placing a hand to cup his cheek where he holds it with his own, turning his head to relish her warmth and kiss her palm.

"I have nothing to give you, for now. But know this, you own my heart and I…"

He trails off, and she continues to smile.

"Then take this" she places her hand on his chest and a part of the armor disperses. Her hand glows oh so brightly and when it faded, it showed him a metal ornament. Pinned to his dark clothing underneath the armor. It shaped like a rabbit, with the crescent moon behind it, the metal shone with brilliance, inlaid with white diamonds of the rarest kind. Her brooch.

"You can't-"

She places a finger over his lips, "Take it. If you have given me yours, then it is only fitting that I gave you mine"

"I am honored"

Again, he takes her hand and entwines their fingers, he rests his forehead against hers and they just stay there, relishing each other's company, engraving it into memory for one last time. Just who knows when will be the next time they can hold each other again?

Then the mighty eagle's screech echoed through the skies, a flock of them sang their songs of upcoming battle. The army will be marching.

Its time.

With that, he lets go of her hand, mounts the steed and secured his kerchief around his wrist before taking hold of the reins.

"Be safe, Ryo" she says and with one last, lingering look, he nods.

"I promise. Wait for me, Megumi"

And with the flick of their reins, the stallion ran through the forest into the direction of the North. Her bird followed closely above them to guide them on their way.

Megumi could only pray for Ryo's safety, hoping that this will be the last war.

* * *

 **Might turn into a two-shot depending on your responses.**

 **Ciao~!**


	2. Chapter 2

The sky was bleak and the earth became barren on that day as war drums echoed across the country with heart-pounding beats. The entire civilian population (including the nobles, aristocrats, and even some of the royal family) of the North were given enough time to evacuate to who knows where before the East and South could knock on their doors in three days.

Then the eagles shrieked. The flags of their respective kingdoms stood firm and the winds carried the flags of the Blossoming Star, the Rising Sun, and the Northern Lights. For the East, this was supposed to be a battle between them and the North. However, it seemed that the South wanted to put an end to it all. If neither kingdoms would want to settle this easily, then the one who is left standing, will be the victor.

 **~0~**

The ground shook before a wave of dark energy surfed between the ongoing battlefield. They felt it, there is only one person who has the power to produce such overwhelming pressure- a pressure that can only be felt in the deepest depths of oceans, a freezing and merciless current.

Power that will make anyone fall to their knees.

When the smoke and debris were cleared from the wave, Northern soldiers roared a hopeful cheer while the others, especially the Bear and the Lion, glared at the figure before them.

Standing between them and the gates to the Northern kingdom is none other than the dark knight. Clad in full dark armor and the Giant Sword of Abyss in one hand. It was as if time turned back for them as they stood there between each other in cautious distance.

"Red Lion" the Mad Dog began but the Silver Bear used it to initiate the first attack.

From then on, the other soldiers gave them a wide berth for one, no one is as strong as them to join the fray, and two, to save themselves from the attacks that came one after the other. It was honestly beautiful to look at, from their perspectives, it was two against one. From their battlefield were strings of magic and sounds of metal hitting metal. As the onslaught become more ferocious, so is the damage they have accumulated.

By now, their helmets have been removed, giving them unrestricted vision than wearing the head gear. Pieces of their armor were either dissolved or were rendered useless. Even though their armors were imbued with powerful magic, it can only withstand as much but despite all that, their willpower has not faltered even for a bit, and in fact, their swords seemed to shine even brighter than before.

The Red Lion roared to the heavens, making both friend and foe struggle to stand up and shake their heads to rid the ringing in their ears. He spotted the Northern raven closer and with a mighty swing from the sword he silently casted with additional power, swung it across the dark chest plate.

It immediately dissolved the armor, the dark matter returned to the giant sword and gave it more power now that its purpose for defense has failed. However, before the sword could rip through his chest, it hit something within and a glow so bright lit from the Mad Dog's chest.

The redhead had to move back but once the light has faded, both he and the Silver Bear were left astounded- no, cheated. Every wound that the Mad Dog had were completely healed. Red Lion was about to retaliate but instead, his eyes grew wide in confusion, and then anger.

Pinned close to his heart is an ornament made out of the rarest diamond. The rabbit and crescent moon is too familiar to not go unnoticed. After all, he has seen that symbol once when _she_ told him _her_ secret. It was engraved on _her_ back as proof that _she_ has accepted _her_ role.

He knew hers were studded with diamonds- her father's was made of aquamarine.

In their world, people who hold immense power are the ones who have the right to have titles. But sometimes, those whose powers far exceed than others, have special objects. It can be in the form of a small weapon or an accessory. To put it simply, it is their mark of power.

If such a remarkable item is seen in the hands of another, it is either they have consented in giving it, or they have been killed by them – their invaluable items served as a trophy. And seeing that brooch on the enemy's chest did not pose very well for the redhead. He would never have known that she gave it to him, so he can only assume the worst.

After all, he was told- she told him so, that her brooch is connected to her heart.

"You…" he seethed, gripping the hilt of his golden sword so tightly he's shaking "Why do you have that? What did you do to her?!"

And again, the Red Lion roared, this time, with unfathomable anger that literally shook the Northern plains. Blinded by anger, by fear, and the internal struggle of denial that he had failed to protect his childhood friend, lashed out to the Mad Dog with uncontrollable speed and strength. The raven haired could only avoid and parry his mad lashes, knowing that his words will only fall on deaf ears.

' _So that is why he is still alive'_ the Silver Bear thought to the side. He knew the symbol as well. He saw it once when the Lunar Rabbit herself came to the South and cured his master's disease. Since then, he was forever grateful of the talented healer. And so seeing that brooch did not settle well for him either. Jun will surely not take this news lightly as well. ' _Damn you Northern monsters!_ '

 **~0~**

This will surely be the greatest battle that has ever occurred in their entire history.

Everything was silent as all the remaining soldiers stopped to look at their respective country's greatest warrior. All of them were sprawled over the crater on the blood-stained earth. It was a magnificent battle indeed. It's to be expected when they all broke the seal of their swords to unleash its awesome power.

From that moment, the field was divided into three. The Rapier of Gaia rose monumentous spikes of earth, coated the tips with snow, calling the powers of the beasts and break the limit of the gift only the Southern people possess; the Sword of Sol emblazoned the barren land with golden fire as hot as the sun that left nothing but ashes in its wake, showing off the legendary fire that can heal and destroy; and lastly, the Giant Sword of Abyss claimed its side with the shadows of the deep, as if a quarter of the field fell into darkness- cold and heavy like the deepest part of the ocean. The shadows flowed around him like water as everything ends in this one moment.

As the dust cleared, the spiked earth crumbled to bits. Those that were left standing bore holes and slashes, a remnant of the fierce battle between the great swords, the Rapier's wielder sat slumped on a boulder's wall. The sword lay by his side as tendrils of dark matter held him in place. The golden fire was reduced into nothing more than common fire as its bearer was depleted of all magic. He lay sprawled over the warm earth, conscious but fallen. He could still feel the last traces of the fire's warmth on his body before the darkness crawled over him to hold him down as well.

The dark knight heaved. Both his hands gripped the obsidian hilt of the giant weapon as he struggled to keep himself standing. Then he limped slowly, cautiously as to not to fall, the giant sword he dragged and used as a cane.

"Go on…" Souma coughed when he saw Ryo hovering above him. Closing his eyes, he conceited defeat. There is nothing more he can do. He is completely depleted of mana, the miraculous potion was drained up to the last drop, his bones feel crushed to bits, and every fiber of his body became numb. His frustration however, is not because he was defeated, not because he failed the East, but he has failed to keep his promise- to protect his best friend who saved him from death more than once.

"No"

He shot his eyes open, watched as the raven-haired drop his sword to the side, remove his bandana, and watched as he took her brooch to stare at it with the gentlest of hands. Despite everything that has happened, the ornament remained bright and shining.

"If I do, then she would have lost the only family she has left. I do not want her to be sad" giving in to the weight of his fatigue, Ryo knelt down before running the tips of his fingers over the diamond rabbit "I want to see her smile, I want her to be happy, I… want to see her again"

With that, the dark knight fell; and the dark clouds that covered the sky broke away to let the light shine down and bring back the life on earth.

The dark tendrils dissolved away but Souma remained still. For the first time, he realized the clear blue sky never looked so beautiful.

* * *

 _Megumi_

He sees her in her wooden cottage, cooking lunch before her stone stove.

 _Megumi_

He sees her by the shore, her fishing rod already bobbing at the water.

 _Megumi_

He sees her on the open field behind her home, picking up herbs with her bird and rabbits beside her.

She smiled at him.

"Megumi…" he whispers as his eyes fluttered open.

"Who is Megumi?" his mind immediately registered the voice. He did not need to look who the voice belonged to before he abruptly sat up.

"Milady-!" Though he did not scream in pain, his arm automatically wound itself around his right. Feeling the immense pain shoot throughout his system as if he was burning inside.

"Lie down, Ryo" the white-haired princess said calmly, using a bit of authority in her voice to get him to listen "You will open your wounds"

He did so as she asked, lying back down on the soft pillow that he recognized was the royal infirmary.

"I suppose you may let go of whatever you are holding in your hand?" Alice inquired and that's when he realized he indeed was holding something in his right hand. The diamond shone beautifully. Alice has never seen any jewelry that shone so bright. "This means that the Northern royal family will be more in debt with the Lunar Rabbit, won't we?"

Ryo does not answer, though he does understand what she meant.

"I am most curious on what you may have done to gain the Rabbit's favor" she smirks a bit "Though I expect nothing less from my loyal knight. Well no matter," she stands up "The Lunar Rabbit said that you should remain in bed for a few more days. You have pushed your body to its limit and you completely drained yourself of mana. If it had not been for the Rabbit, you might be lying in your coffin by now, Ryo"

"Milady…" she turns her head to the side just as she was about to walk away, and raised an eyebrow. "May I ask," he drawled while staring at the twinkling brooch "What has happened after the battle?"

"You do not usually ask about your previous battles, Ryo" Alice commented.

There was silence between them as Alice stares at him quizzically while Ryo stares at the brooch with an emotion on his face so foreign that the White Owl princess could not decipher.

When he rubbed the rabbit's face oh so gently with his thumb, that was when she realized that something has changed in the dark knight she grew up with.

* * *

Ryo learned, from what his lady told him, that he has been asleep for almost fourteen days. The White Owl informed him that after the battle between the three swords, there was a conflict in the battlefield to declare which kingdom has won the war. They say it was the South because the Rapier of Gaia was the sword that appeared to have received less damage and still possessed mana; others, the East because the Red Lion was the last to fall unconscious; but they also argued that it was the North that has won, for Ryo was the one that was last seen standing.

Before things have gone out of hand, all the leaders of the three kingdoms issued a complete ceasefire. For what reason? It was because of Ryo and the head councilman of the East, Isshiki.

Then he remembered. The reason why Ryo came later in the battlefield- despite the faster, shorter route Megumi guided him on, was because during the three day travel, he has come across a Northern falcon- a term used for those who carry messages between kingdoms.

He meant to inform the falcon of his status and to ask what situation is occurring in the war, when he saw the messenger cross paths with a Southern falcon, then with an Eastern falcon. It seemed that he has stumbled upon a rendezvous point. Then all three falcons removed the emblem that branded them which kingdom they belonged to. They also removed their colors before burning them to reveal uniform camouflaged clothing.

Suspicious, Ryo made the right choice to follow them. Using his power to blend with the shadows, he was able to keep up with them and the farther they went, the more he noticed that they become closer and closer to the West.

But what could be there?

The West was once a prosperous kingdom long, long ago until tragedy had befallen in the form of an avenging god who seek retribution for its siblings' demise- caused by the people's greed, envy, pride, and fear. What was left was nothing but ruins. Total annihilation occurred in a blink of an eye that those of the west were not given the mercy to defend themselves nor ask help from its fellow kingdoms.

Those that have survived retreated to become small, provincial villages who settle in neutral ground. Now the west is a place for adventurers and explorers only, or for those who wish to restart anew.

Along the way, Ryo crossed paths with a man from the East, Isshiki, who he learned was suspicious of the falcons for many moons but has no means to prove it. They formed a temporary alliance and agreed to aid each other in their cause- sealed by magic to ensure that great misfortune will fall to whoever breaks it first.

However, nothing could have prepared them for what they have discovered.

In the ruins of the ancient castle, the man believed to have died long ago in a tragic disaster, the man who brought chaos to the Northern kingdom, the father of his lady's cousin, the worst traitor in all history, Azami Nakamura- an aristocrat who married the daughter of Emperor Sanzaemon.

He sired a daughter named Princess Erina Nakiri- known as the God's Tongue. She is currently training to become the next empress once she comes of age (the current-acting-emperor is Prince Soe, Princess Alice's father).

* * *

As the days pass, and with the miraculous powers of her brooch, Ryo was completely healed of his injuries and was soon returning to his duties in no time. On the while, he hears people singing praises and relief upon the Lunar Rabbit's return. The absence of the Rabbit in this war brought great panic and lost the morale of the people and the citizens. Unlike the previous rabbits, the current rabbit did not provide aid to any kingdoms. In fact, cut all ties from everything (from the smallest villages to major kingdoms).

Though there are still those who see it as betrayal, they cannot fully point the finger for the Lunar Rabbit has always been in neutral ground. The Rabbit's duty is to heal all who are wounded, eradicate grave diseases and bring knowledge in the field of medicine. Not to aid in war.

The White Owl told him that it was the Lunar Rabbit and her emissaries who came and healed their bodies after the ceasefire. It was then that they learned that the current Rabbit is a young woman. Though none knew her face for she covers it with a white mask. The fact that no one knows who the Lunar Rabbit is except him (and the Red Lion), makes him feel responsible and somewhat special. He realized that with this knowledge came an unspoken duty to protect this secrecy. If the world knew who the real Rabbit is, it is only a matter of time before those of dark hearts and corrupted minds start another war for the Rabbit.

It was said that the Lunar Rabbit holds the secret to immortality and the bridge to the gods.

And he'd go to hell and back before he lets any harm fall upon her.

However such duties can cause great conflict with his emotions.

Which is why he never felt so torn when he saw her in that grand hall, to participate in the formulation of the alliance of all the kingdoms during the war and to create the countermeasure against the West.

For the first time he wanted to break from his duties, cross the hall and hold her in his arms so tightly, he couldn't care less if everyone saw.

He just misses her terribly.

* * *

The last battle occurred between the alliance of the three kingdoms and the Ten Dragons. Fortunately, there were members of the Ten Dragons who could not bear any longer the actions they have done, thus aiding them in the last battle.

Still, it was a battle fought hard with great losses from both ends. The Silver Bear was even corrupted if not for the help of the Red Lion.

With the help of the Lunar Rabbit's Fans (The Eyes of the Moon Devourer) and the return of the noble warrior- Souma's father (The Lone Wolf) against the Void Eyes, the battle has won.

The punishment of the remaining Dragons and the Void Eyes are left in the hands of the Emperor Sanzaemon. He has returned after being rescued by the Rabbit from the lowest dungeon in the Eastern kingdom which was sealed by a powerful magical barrier that prevents anyone from entering by trapping them in an illusion.

* * *

Life turned seemingly back to normal after that. Ryo returned to his duties to his lady but was refrained from any mission or errand for the time being. Alice knew though, that something is completely off with the dark knight. He became less involved, less responsive and always had his gaze lingering towards the east.

Then on one day, the Lunar Rabbit's emissary came.

Ryo sat up from where he lay on his bed at the soft tapping on his window. He opened the window to let the familiar blue bird enter his room. The bird chirped and perched on his finger before it held up one claw where a letter materialized out of thin air.

After receiving the letter, the bird pecked him on the nose before flying back in the night sky.

Ryo almost stumbled when he abruptly sat on his desk chair after seeing the seal that belonged to none other than the Lunar Rabbit.

 _Dear Ryo,_

 _How are you? I hope you are doing well. I apologize, I wished to stay by your side until you have woken up. However, my duty as the Rabbit is much needed. I have caught wind that you have awaken and so I made this letter for you since I cannot personally see you myself._

 _I have been traveling from one village to another, providing aid and assistance to all villages who have been involved in the misunderstanding and also to make up for my absence._

 _I am currently residing in the god's temple in the Western Lands. Now I know what you might be thinking, please do not fret, I am doing very well. The god that resided here knows who I am. The Rabbit before my great-grandfather was the one who pacified the god so long ago before it can swallow the whole world. Unfortunately, because of the last battle, it is still infuriated with the other lands because its peace was disturbed. It will take a long while before anyone can set foot on the West, lest they be killed._

 _In hope that you have received this letter as soon as possible and I hope you have the time to write back. I really wish to know how you are faring. Please take good care of yourself._

 _Love, Megumi_

After reading the letter, Ryo wasted no time nor motion to refill his lamp, take out a piece of paper, his ink bottle and feathered pen to write his response.

 _Megumi,_

 _I am very pleased to know that you are doing well. I am faring well myself. I have been asleep for almost fourteen days and thanks to you and your brooch, I have returned to my duties sooner than predicted._

 _Still, do be careful, if I found out that something bad has happened to you, I will run to your side at once. The Northern Royal family is more indebted to you now. Not only did you cure milady's mother, you have also returned the emperor to us. Also… you saved me, again._

 _I can never know how I can repay you for all you have done. The only thing I can offer you is my heart- but I know that it will still never be enough…_

 _I miss you terribly, Megumi. How I wish to come to your side. I want to hold you, and feel you in my arms again._

He stops there for a moment before sneaking into the forest in dead of the night. From there, he used his powers to see in the darkness- knowing that the object is very difficult to find- until he found what he was looking for. There, below a great boulder, he nipped the stem of a flower that shone brightly under the moonlight. He returns to his room to write the finishing sentences to his letter while holding the flower with his other hand.

 _It is called an Earth Star, tis a rare flower and it is said to have come from a star who fell to the earth. It only blooms under the direct shine of the moon's light for it misses its mother Moon and its brothers and sisters in the sky._

 _It meant missing someone and wanting to be with them again._

 _I do hope that you receive this letter as soon as possible and may my affection reach you with this flower._

 _Yours, Ryo_

As if knowing that he has written his response, the blue bird returned and perched on his window frame.

* * *

On the following night, he received her response, the next on the night after that, and then a night after, and then another night after that.

From then on they've exchanged letters- sometimes accompanied with a gift or two- telling it other the most serious of topic to the most random of stories. Ryo is always eager to have his duties done and be dismissed for the day. He would rush back to his room to find the bird waiting by the tree outside his window, a letter ready from a certain young woman with golden eyes and midnight blue hair.

 **~0~**

Alice stopped in front of the dark knight's room in the early morning. She knows that Ryo always has the fifth day of the week to himself but she wishes to go shopping with her cousin and she couldn't think of a better escort (and someone to hold their purchases) than the raven-haired.

"Oh Ryo! Are you awake? Put some clothes on you-" the White Owl fell short. Her eyes widening at the sight of her childhood friend… smiling.

She was absolutely taken aback. Did she enter the right room? Who is this person? has someone switched Ryo with an imposter? He's not even wearing his bandana!

She watched through the door how he gently wrapped a four-petal flower hairpin in an envelope containing a letter. She could vouch that the hairpin looked quite expensive. He sealed the letter with his personal seal before turning to his window where a little blue bird waited.

It didn't take long for her to recognize that it was one of the Lunar Rabbit's emissaries.

"Deliver it to her as soon as you can" he tells the bird and it chirped before it flew off. "Milady, is there something you need?" he says as soon as he felt her gaze.

Alice snapped from her reverie and told him her intention for coming.

* * *

"Alice, is there something the matter?" Erina asked her cousing one day while they sat and drink their morning tea. She noticed that she has been quiet for some time, which is very unusual and it bothered her since she is not used to a quiet, blue Alice. Today is another fifth day of the week so she cannot turn to her aide for answer so she has no choice but to ask. "Is there something wrong?"

"Not to me, dear cousin" she spoke between her interlaced fingers "Something is wrong with Ryo"

"The Mad Dog? What is it? Does he still sport some injury?"

"No, not like that" she shook her head "I think he is sick"

"Then you should have a doctor check up on him as soon as you can"

"I do not think that a mere doctor can handle what he is going through, Erina"

"Then we must ask for the Lunar Rabbit's assistance, even though it means our family will be in more debt to her, our family will be more than willing to pay her price after all she's done for us"

At the mention of the current Rabbit, Alice's lips curled up towards her cousin "I think, Erina, that Ryo is suffering from Love Sickness"

The God's Tongue almost choked on her tea at her statement. She must be hearing things.

"I beg your pardon?"

Ignoring her, she added, "I think he misses his woman"

"Now hold on Alice!" she brings her cup down "This is big news to me! How can you just make such assumptions towards your aide?"

"I did not just jump to conclusions, Erina. I have been observing him for the last few weeks. His mind is always adrift and he is less responsive than before. You might not notice, cousin, but by the way Ryo is acting, it seemed as if he's missing someone. Pardon me for saying, but you should know how it feels to miss someone dear to you"

Erina's eyes lowered at that. True, she knows what it is like. She misses her mother terribly and if not have been for the skirmish that occurred between her family and the previous Lunar Rabbit, she would have been alive.

"Then, how would you say that he is in love?"

Alice giggled at that, looking at her teasingly to lift the mood "Oh Erina, you should know from all those love novels you secretly read in your room at night" she giggled more when her face turned red.

"H-How did you know about that?!"

Her response was only a giggle before continuing, "I've caught him in his room a few times. It seemed that he was writing a letter, and let me tell you cousin, he was _smiling_ ~"

Erina may not know much about the Mad Dog like her cousin but she knows well enough that the only expression the dark knight ever showed is boredom and anger.

"What is more, is that a few days ago, I saw him send the letter with a hairpin. Now, you should know that one of the rules in courting a woman is to give her a gift- an ornament for her hair. A woman's hair is her true crown and glory after all."

"Then… have you perhaps… seen this woman?"

"No, but I have a strong feeling on who it might be"

"Really? Who?"

Alice though, just smiled. If her guess is correct- which she is strongly confident in, then she knows better that she cannot leak this information to just anyone. Even though she trusts her cousin to not reveal such a secret, there is always a hidden vow to keep the Rabbit's identity a secret. She may not know who the current rabbit really is but out of respect, she chose to keep her mouth shut.

"You do not have any intention in telling me, do you?"

"Nope!" she quirks in a sing-song voice and Erina huffs stubbornly.

"Well, if that's the case, why are you so bothered? You know better than to meddle in someone's personal affairs"

"Come now Erina. Don't make me sound like some low woman who cares nothing but gossiping" her teasing demeanor faded for the next sentences "We may not seem like it, but Ryo is my friend. He is a dear childhood friend of mine that has been there with me for a very long time."

From the tone of her voice, Erina decided to become serious and sympathetic towards her trouble cousin.

"Are you bothered because he Ryo is in such a state? Or are you bothered because this means that he will be leaving your side?"

* * *

Meanwhile, as Ryo sent his letter to the bird for the day, he bolted at the sound of foreign yet familiar voice that echoed throughout his walls.

"I see that you two have kept in touch with each other"

He turns to find none other than the Red Lion, his arms crossed and eyes were looking critically at him.

"Red Lion" Ryo starts. "How do you fair?"

He shrugs "Quite alright. The Lunar Rabbit's healing touch works wonders. I was able to return to my duties in a couple of weeks"

"I am glad to hear that"

"Though I heard that you recovered sooner than I and the Bear." Souma's expression turned sour, free from any of his happy-go-lucky nature, "Must be nice. The Lunar Rabbit's brooch possesses unimaginable healing capabilities. They said that it might even hold the power to turn a mere human immortal. It is so powerful that it can even bring back the dead… with a price, of course"

"You seem to know so much, Red Lion"

"Of course I know. That brooch saved me from death's door once. I know all of these because it was herself who told me. Did you know that she almost made the decision to revive her dead parents? Without knowing the consequences? She would have drained the life of the entire village where we lived and herself if I had not stopped her"

Ryo processed this information as calmly as he can. He's treading on dangerous waters.

"What do you want, Red Lion?"

At that, Souma produced a letter. The enveloped was sealed with the Lunar Rabbit's symbol.

"You should know that she is busy pacifying the god in the West. After her work in the last tribe in the West, the god sought her audience. It decided, that if it cannot find its peace, then it will swallow the earth whole. Though I am very confident in her abilities, I do not wish to trouble her. Even when I started exchanging letters with her, I did not ask her what has been bothering me the most. That is why I came to you. What I want, is to know what is going on. What happened between my dear, childhood friend Megumi, and the Mad Dog who was supposed to be dead moons ago?"

 **~0~**

The Red Lion and the Mad Dog panted hard for their breaths. Their tryst turned into a heated battle of fists and wit. The conclusion ended them both lying on their backs in Ryo's private training ground.

"How cliché" Souma panted, watching the calm clouds move above his head "How can you say… that so boldly?"

"Because…" Ryo pants. The redhead may be smaller in stature than him, but his speed makes up his lack in strength, making him successfully land blows on his person "It is the truth… I fell in love… I love her more than anything"

Souma groaned "Don't think… that I gave you my approval… I want do not want just anyone to claim her"

"As if… you would be the judge of that… do not get cocky, Red Lion"

The redhead snorted "Call me Souma, Ryo"

"Whatever"

* * *

"Ryo? Ryo! Ryo!" Alice had to hit her fan on his head to get his attention.

Ryo rubbed the sore spot with a grunt.

"That hurt"

"Well if you were paying attention then I would not have hit you!" she argued and he grumbled. "Why do you always have your mind up in the clouds? You hardly pay attention to what I say! You always look so distracted!"

"My apologies, milady"

"Don't 'milady' me! What is going on with you Ryo? I command that you tell me what is wrong!"

He stared at her immature order for a few moments, noticing that she does looks oddly different than her usual childish banter. Is she worried for him?

Taking a deep breath, he decided to come clean. Even he realizes that he's been adrift for the past weeks. It was inevitable. He should have expected this. If he ever want to be free from them, to return to that small cottage in that peaceful village where he knew a beautiful woman is waiting for him with all the love in the world, he has to tell them.

"I… I am in love, Lady Alice. I am in love with someone… and I miss her terribly"

She didn't however, expect him to just spill the beans. Feigning ignorance, she asked.

"Ho? And who would this lucky woman be? Do I know her?"

"Perhaps…" he hesitated.

"Perhaps?! Come now Ryo you swore to be honest with me"

Is she really going to do this?

"I order you to-" Is this how its going to be? "-tell me-" its as if there were two voices arguing in his head "-who this woman is!"

This is the deciding factor for Ryo. This is Alice's test to know where his heart his, how she would know how much this person means to him… means more than her- than his loyalty with his sword.

"Know that you will be punished for disobeying an order, Ryo"

.

.

.

"Forgive me, milady…" Alice's eyes shot open "I cannot tell you who she is…" he bows low towards the princess and all she could do is stare.

"Why? Is her existence such a taboo that you cannot even utter her name?"

"It is not like that, your highness…. If I tell her name… then I would be putting her in danger… I can never risk her life…"

"You would dare prioritize her over me? Who you swore your sword to?"

.

.

.

"Yes"

.

.

.

"I will accept whatever punishment you decide, milady"

.

.

.

"You are dismissed, Ryo"

.

.

.

Later on that night, Princess Alice Nakiri, knocked on her parent's door.

* * *

"Good afternoon Princess Leonora, Prince Soe, Emperor Sanzaemon. You wish to see me?" Ryo bowed to the Northern royal family.

"Ahh, good to see you Ryo" Leonora greeted.

"Come, Ryo, take a seat"

He raven-haired obeyed and sat on the lush, white couch.

"Tea and cake, Ryo?" Leonora offered and Ryo politely accepted.

"Thank you, your highness"

"How long have you been with us, Ryo?" Soe inquired.

"About thirteen years, sir"

"Ahh, quite a long time now" Sanzaemon commented "And you are twenty-five, I presume?"

"Yes, milord"

He nodded sagely "I see that you are properly trained as well"

"Ryo, did you know how Leonora and I came to be?"

Ryo momentarily stiffened but he held his ground, "I have heard stories from Princess Alice, sir"

"Leonora and I met at a young age of fifteen. We were in our prime, those days. I was off hunting by the fields of tall grass when I happen to stumble upon a gorgeous woman bathing by the river"

Ryo blinked and the snow-haired woman covered her face with her hand to hide her blush "Yes, not a fitting setting of meeting, don't you think?"

Prince Soe continued, "It was a struggle, you know, courting Alice's mother. After all, even though she came from a high aristocratic family, father did not approve" Gazes turned to the old Emperor and he only hummed in response, sipping his tea. "You see, I was already betrothed to another when I realized that I fell in love with her. And during those times, I had a struggle of where my loyalty lies. To the crown, or to my heart"

The Mad Dog stiffened, gulping a lump he didn't realize that was hanging in his throat. Why are they telling him this?

"Also-"

"Oh come off it" the Emperor intervened, "Look, can you not see his discomfort? Get to the point!"

Leonora cleared her throat, "You see, Ryo, Alice came to our room last night"

"She told us that you disobeyed her order" the Prince added "And that you are willing to accept any punishment we decide."

Silence. Except for the pounding of Ryo's heartbeat which he can hear in his ears.

"Ryo Kurokiba, wielder of the Giant Sword of Abyss, aide to Princess Alice "White Owl" Nakiri, dark knight of the Northern Royal Family for thirteen years, and the greatest warrior in the entire history of the Northern Kingdom, from this day forth, you are hereby banished and never to return to the Northern Lands ever again"

* * *

"I have been relieved of duty"

Alice spins around, "You were not banished?"

"The Emperor… played a joke on me. He said that he wished to see my reaction"

"And how did it go?"

"I believe his loud laughter means that he is pleased"

Alice giggled.

"Well, do you have anything left to say? A few last words maybe?"

.

.

"Thank you"

.

.

"F-fool! Do-don't smile like that! You have never smiled to me before! I said stop! Stop smiling! Y-y-you're going to… you're going to… you're going to make me…"

"Thank you so much… Alice"

The entire walls of the castle echoed with the princess' cries as they said their gratitude and farewells. Not as a princess to her loyal knight, not as a dog to his master, but as two childhood friends.

* * *

"Are you sure about this? I expected our grandfather to oppose it. Ryo is, the greatest warrior in our kingdom. We would have lost a powerful asset"

Erina asked her cousin as she joined her to stare at the statue of a lean dog with long, pointed ears made by the purest obsidian stone and eyes engraved by the reddest blood stone, that stood along the pictured wall of the all the members of the royal family.

"What are you talking about, dear cousin?" Alice giggled "Ryo did not leave. He was not banished nor was he completely relieved of duty. He just…" Alice smiled fondly at the rabbit made of diamonds that stood beside the dog "…followed his heart. Moreover, he did swore his sword to us for as long as he lived." She patted the black dog's head, its red eyes seemed to have glowed in response "We can always call him back to our service; and it is not like that we are never going to see him again. He is part of the family"

Alice steps back Erina refrained from answering or making a comment. Understand her cousin's words, she smiled and both princesses looked back to admire the wall of their parents. Especially Alice, who admired her picture beside the obsidian dog.

"Now come, Erina, we have to make preparations!" Alice grabbed her hand and dragged her off.

"Preparations for what?"

"Why, for the coming wedding that we will be attending of course!"

* * *

Megumi's brows furrowed. It has been days and she has yet to receive a letter from Ryo. She now back in her small cottage in the hidden village in the East. She was able to successfully pacify the god that resided in the West and the great being lay dormant, sleeping in his domain for the next thousand years.

What could have happened? Did something bad happen to him?

Her worry changed into confusion when her blue bird started chirping excitedly.

"W-What is going on?" Megumi asked as her rabbits pushed and pulled her clothes towards the front door.

From the sound of Spirit's neigh, she came face to face to the dark knight who she gave her heart to. Her brooch shone beautifully over his chest as her eyes broke down in tears before she smiled at the man who promised to return.

"You're back"

Love comes in many different forms. There is no definite description of it, nor does it have a universal description. Love described in books could never show nor tell what true love really means. Those who have experienced it could never know how to define nor describe it for others to understand.

Love is special.

Love is felt.

Love is…

"I am home"

* * *

 _ **Epilogue**_

"Keep your back straight. Set your eyes on your target. Feel the magic flow through you and… loose"

Sharp arrows made of dark matter shot out from a six year old boy's hands. The force that came before shook the tree where a bullseye was painted on its bark, making the leaves fall all around it.

The boy winced and groaned in frustration at the result "I missed" he looked carefully at his father who stepped near the tree.

"Not entirely" he motions his son over and showed him the leaves that have fallen to have punctured holes dead center on each individual leaf.

Seeing this, the boy grinned widely, feeling proud with himself. His father rolled his eyes before placing his big hand on his messy black hair. The boy's golden eyes continued to shine at him.

"That was exemplary. However, you lack control. Back to practice"

"That will be enough for now" a sweet voice intervened and the boy ran towards the woman, hugging her as much as he can considering his mother's bulging stomach.

"Mother, did you see what I did?!"

She giggled, patting her son's head affectionately "Yes dear, and that was wonderful. But that is enough shadow training for now. Come, you must be famished. I have cooked your favorite"

The boy cheered and eagerly led his mother by the hand towards the wooden house.

The woman turns to her husband, "You too, dear"

* * *

 **::Owari::**

* * *

 **Notice that they never kissed?**

 **You don't need to kiss someone to show you love them (bang her up and get her pregnant with your baby instead! Hahahaha!). Though I know that some of you will be frustrated about that.**

 **Thank you all so much for all the people who liked this story! This is one-shot turned two-shot is all for you guys and I hope that it was satisfactory!**

 **If you like RyoXMegumi please do read my other fanfic about them called: Home by the Ocean.**

 **That's it for now! Thank you!**

 **Ciao~!**


End file.
